Flavored beverages can be prepared by steeping flavoring ingredients, such as tea leaves, herbs or coffee, in hot or cold water. During steeping, the water is infused with flavors that are extracted from the flavoring ingredient. The flavoring ingredients can be removed from the water after optimal flavor has been reached. This can be messy and inconvenient.
It would be helpful to have a way of infusing flavoring ingredients, such as tea leaves or coffee grains, into a beverage in a vessel and then be able to stop the infusion when desired and not be required to remove the flavoring ingredients from the vessel.
Many people prefer to transport beverages in portable beverage containers. It would be beneficial to provide for a portable beverage container that can also be used for preparing flavored beverages. It would also be beneficial to provide for a portable beverage container that allows for the removal of flavoring ingredients from the beverage after optimal flavor has been achieved and after the infused beverage has been consumed.